Consequences
by Sango Tsubasa
Summary: Placido reminds Antinomy that he's part machine. In turn Antinomy reminds Placido that he's part human. Inspired by a picture drawn for me on tumblr. Androidshipping. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

"Placido, please…!"

Antinomy was pleading with the other android who was in a rage.

He had been set off over something stupid. Well, it was stupid to Antinomy, but apparently very upsetting to Placido.

It had only been a little kiss…

"YOU STUPID, FUCKING, HUMAN WANNA-BE!" Placido roared, throwing Antinomy across the room. He hit the wall hard, banging his chin and bruising it.

"Placido, please calm down! I'm sorry!"

But Placido was beyond listening. Antinomy had forced a very human act upon him and he wasn't going to take it.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson, Antinomy." And then Placido had grabbed him and forced him against the table. He pinned Antinomy by his throat, causing the android to thrash and gasp and clutch at Placido.

"What's wrong? Can't breathe, human wanna-be?!" Placido sneered, pressing down so hard something made a metallic crack and a bloody oil substance bubbled up into Ant's mouth. Tears leaked down his face.

"You're not a human!" Placido spat, unsheathing his sword, "I think you need to be reminded of that."

There was nothing Antinomy could do. Placido took his sword and split open Antinomy's stomach.

Antinomy screamed a horrible, mechanically scream, which only made Placido laugh with sadistic pleasure.

"See? Mechanically parts!" He pulled up some thick wires covered in oily blood. Antinomy's eyes short circuited from pain. He could no longer see.

"Remember this pain next time you even think about committing such a disgustingly human act!"

Antinomy's body went limp. He couldn't take the pain anymore and had gone into stand-by mode. Placido rolled his eyes and began coding him back together. He couldn't let anyone find out he had done this or he'd be in trouble. When Antinomy was all coded up, Placido initiated awake mode.

As soon as Ant woke he burst into tears and curled up.

"Tell anyone and I'll crack your skull open next time," Placido hissed, and Antinomy nodded into his knees.

"Quit crying. That's a human thing too and I don't like it!" Placido shoved him and Antinomy screamed.

"Shut up!" Placido commanded, now worried that someone would hear them, but something inside Antinomy's programming had broken. He continued to scream and cry.

"Antinomy, shut up!" Placido hissed, grabbing him. He was starting to panic. "Shut up shut up SHUT UP!"

He began beating and hitting him, not know how else to force the other android to do what he said. Finally Antinomy went silent and Placido drew back.

"You feel good about yourself, Placido?"

Jose was standing in the doorway, and he looked murderous.

"I can't fucking believe you!"

"Jose, I-!"

But Jose was already striding over.

"Get away from him," he hissed to Placido who didn't dare disobey. Jose bent down and inspected the curled up android. He could see things Placido couldn't.

"You broke him, Placido. You actually broke him."

"Then fix him. He's an android," Placido hissed defensively.

"You broke him mentally. He's part human too you know. That's part of being an android." Jose turned to glare at Placido.

"Tch," Placido tsked, "The human part is the weak part!"

"Both parts are equal," Jose hissed, "You've ruined him! I ought to deactivate you!"

Placido flinched.

"But instead I have to deactivate _him _to put him out of his misery!"

"Can't you just reset him or something?"

Jose sighed impatiently.

"You don't get it Placido. This can't be undone. You ruined him. You RUINED him."

Jose brought up some codes and Antinomy became limp, uncurling and flopping lamely on the ground.

"It's alright. I'll put you out of your misery."

Jose picked him up gently, cradling him. Then he shot Placido a nasty look.

"You're in a lot of trouble Placido."

Placido glared back at him.

"I don't understand why you can't just reboot him or something!" he spat.

"_Because!_" Jose barked back at him, "_He's part human! And you scarred him to the point of no return! And now the kindest thing to do to him is put him out of his misery!_"

The tone was so harsh Placido cowered back. The impact of his actions were slowly sinking in.

"You don't have to deactivate him," Placido replied in a quiet voice, "I'll… I'll apologize to him… I'll promise not to-"

"It doesn't work like that. He's shut himself down. Even if I wake him back up he'll just start screaming again. There's no help for him. You broke him. You did a very bad thing Placido."

A sort of pain pulsed through the gears in Placido's chest. He was beginning to realize that he'd never talk to Antinomy again. He'd never look up from his post and see Antinomy watching him and then get asked how his day was.

Jose saw the look of horror spread across Placido's face.

"Are you getting it now?" Jose asked, and Placido nodded slowly. Jose thought for a moment and then held out Antinomy's body.

"Take him. You're going to deactivate him."

"What?!" Placido cringed with horror, "No, I-!"

"You did this to him. You'll end it."

Placido could clearly see all the new bruises he had given the other android.

"I… I didn't…"

Placido shakily held out his arms to receive him. Jose placed Antinomy gently in Placido's arms. Placido found himself tearing up.

"I didn't… I didn't mean to…"

He held the limp android to his body.

"I'm sorry… I'm really, truly sorry…"

He understood it now. He was part human too. It wasn't weakness. In fact, it was strength.

But he realized it too late.

In the end, Jose took pity on Placido's realization and deactivated Antinomy himself. Or, he said he deactivated him. Instead, he secretly wiped his memory. His body was dumped in the ocean. Jose hoped one day he'd awake again and become some different. He wanted him to live a happy life.

And maybe he'd even come back to Placido somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

Placido laid the broken android's body on the tune up table. He wiped the trickle of blood from Antinomy's mouth.

"I'm sorry," Placido said. He repeated the phrase over and over. He sobbed it. He screamed it. He whispered it.

"I'm so sorry…"

He was supposed to deactivate him. But after an hour passed and Placido didn't come out of the operating room it became clear to Jose that Placido couldn't do it. He opened the door to find Placido crying into Antinomy's chest, clutching his hand.

"You didn't realize you loved him, did you?"

Placido shook his head, wiping at his tears.

"I h-h-hated h-human emotion s-so m-much that I l-locked a-away m-my own f-f-feelings," he gulped.

Jose sighed. Why had it taken such an extreme act to get Placido to understand and embrace his human side?

He took pity on the crying and confused android. Putting a hand on Placido's shoulder, he told him, "Alright. Go to your room and lay down. I'll take care of this."

"You can fix him?!" Placido choked out, whipping around to look up hopefully at the larger android.

"No. He's gone," Jose replied, causing Placido's hopeful expression to evaporate, "The kindest thing to do now is to deactivate him. But I won't make you do it."

"No… No, please…" Placido pleaded, "Please… Please don't kill him… Bring him back to me…!" Placido began to sob again. Jose sighed and scooped up the crying android. Placido screamed, "NO! NO! ANTINOMY!" all the way to his room. Jose dropped him on his bed and he scrambled up, attempting to make a dash for it.

"Placido, stay!" Jose barked, "I'm sorry this is so shocking and upsetting to you, but this is the consequence of your actions. Now say in your room until you calm down!"

Jose locked the screaming android in his room and went back to the operating room. He began the deactivation process. However, before he could shut him down for good, an idea struck him.

He then wiped most of Antinomy's memory. Then he removed his glasses and coded him new clothes and a new hairstyle.

"Maybe one day you'll come back to him," Jose said quietly. Then he ordered Lucciano to dump the body into the ocean.

Jose took the glasses and made his way back to Placido's room. It sounded quiet.

"Placido?"

"Come in."

He sounded calm.

Jose opened the door.

"Are you okay?" Jose asked.

"I'm fine," Placido replied calmly. Something wasn't right.

"Here." Jose held out the glasses. Placido eyed them.

"Why would I want those?"

"They were Antinomy's. Don't you want something to remember him by?"

"I deleted my feelings for him. And my memories of him. I don't want those." And with that, Placido got up and made his way to the work room. Jose stared after him.

"Placido…"

Just when Placido had finally understood, he relapsed. Maybe he just wasn't meant to have emotions.

Jose placed the glasses on Placido's shelf.

"Maybe one day you'll remember."


End file.
